Tutor
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: In order to get into the university of his dreams, Clemont must first tutor another student for extracurricular credit. However, this proves to be a difficult task to do when he finds himself falling for his student. Even worse when he finds himself stuck with a pair of his student's underwear. Ash x Clemont (Satoshi x Citron) Diodeshipping smut lemon AU. Mature content warning!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Clemont, but I can't."

The blonde sat in his chair, eyes wide as plates, as he tried to process that his request had been denied.

"B-But Professor Sycamore, I need your recommendation if I'm to get into Lumiose University!"

Professor Sycamore was a famous scientist and well known for his work in the field of bioengineering. His research had found ways to cure illnesses and injuries that had long thought to be incurable.

He was also the head of the science department in Lumiose University, a prestigious post-secondary school for the exceptionally gifted. It was said that anyone who graduates from LU is practically guaranteed work in their field of choice, due to the harsh but extremely educational programs offer. This reason was why Clemont had arranged this meeting with Professor Sycamore; he wanted the man's recommendation to get into such a school.

Clemont had known the professor for some time now. They first met at a national science competition, where the blonde had been given the first place prize. His invention was a device that allowed one to convert kinetic energy into a useable source to power devices such as cell phones, without releasing harmful radiation or gases that would cause harm to the environment. Sycamore congratulated him personally after the award ceremony, and because of Clemont's admiration for Professor Sycamore and keeping up in all of the man's research, they talked for hours.

Sycamore had become almost of a mentor to Clemont, so he figured that asking him for a recommendation to attend his dream university would be nothing more than a formality. Clearly, he was mistaken.

Sycamore folded his arms across his chest and sighed at the boy. "Clemont, you are more than qualified to go to LU in an academic sense," he started, looking over the application Clemont had prepared for him. "But you've been so focused on your studies that you've neglected to join any extracurricular activities. Your grades aren't everything that the board looks at. They want to know that you can handle the pressures of school and everyday life, and they want to see that you can do things other than what you're comfortable with. Even if I did write a recommendation, the board would look at your application, see nothing but a transcript of grades and think of it as favoritism on my part, and you'd be denied anyway."

Clemont felt crestfallen. He found it hard to believe that his 5.0 grade average wasn't enough to get into Lumiose University. None of the extracurricular activities at his school had interested him in the slightest; most of them were sports related, and he didn't feel like he needed to waste his time on something that wasn't important to his studies. More so, he was upset that his mentor couldn't bend the rules for him. He understood the logic of why, but it was still disappointing. He almost wanted to cry when he realized that his dream of making something of himself in the world through LU would never be realized. He had dozens of other offers from other schools, but going to Lumiose University was all that mattered to him.

Sycamore opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out a folder. "If you're looking for something that the board would approve of, I have something that might help."

Clemont sat upright from his stupor and saw Sycamore opening the folder and looking at its contents. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Clemont, a picture of a young man with black spikey hair, wearing the Lumiose University uniform, with an abstract red and white ballcap on top of his head. Clemont estimated he was around the same age as himself, if not a year or two older.

"This is Ash Ketchum. Originally from Pallet Town in the Kanto region, he joined LU at the start of last semester through a soccer scholarship," Sycamore began. "He is the opposite of you Clemont, he is a star in his extracurricular activities, but his grades are… abysmal to be blunt. The coach asked me to find him a tutor to help him stay on the varsity soccer team."

Quickly, Clemont picked up on what Professor Sycamore was saying and nodded. "You want me to tutor him?" he asked. "But am I even qualified?"

Sycamore took a book from a pile on his desk and handed it to Clemont. "This is the textbook for the class he is struggling in the most. I've found tutors for his other courses already. You only need to meet with him for a few hours once a week." Clemont read the title of the book he was given; _'Science of the Human Body in Sports_.' This material should be very easy for you to pick up on, and to teach it to him. In addition to fulfilling your extracurricular requirements, you will be showing the board that you are ready for the challenges for LU, being able to learn material from the school independently and then help out struggling students."

Clemont gripped the book firmly and stood up from his chair, a look of resolve plastered to his face. "I'll do whatever it takes!" he said.

Sycamore smiled. "That's excellent." He picked up everything Clemont had given him and piled it together. "I'll hold onto all of this for now, and when I hear from Ash's teachers that he's making progress, I'll include a letter of recommendation and send it off. Deal?" The man extended a hand, which Clemont hastily accepted and shook.

"I'll be the best tutor he's ever had!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clemont looked at the directions that Sycamore had given him, compared the number on the piece of paper to the number on the door and concluded that he had found the right room. Ash's dormitory room.

It had been a week since Clemont had agreed to be Ash's tutor. On top of his normal schoolwork (which Clemont found simple enough that a monkey could do it), he studied everything in the book Sycamore had given him and he compiled a lesson plan for Ash. He made sure to design it at a pace someone who was less advanced than him could understand, and just to be absolutely sure he ran it by his younger sister to make sure it was appropriate. Bonnie, his sister, signed off on it happily, even learning some of the material herself and so he stood at Ash's door, motivated and ready to give the young man the help he needed.

He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for his first tutoring session, and knocked on the door. He waited several seconds. No answer. He tried knocking again, this time, with slightly more force. Again, no stirring. He checked his watch; it was the correct time that Sycamore had told Ash to expect him. He wondered why there was no response.

' _Did Ash forget I was coming by?'_ Clemont pondered to himself.

Suddenly and without warning, the door flew open. Clemont felt his heart skip a beat from the abrupt opening of the door in front of him. However, when he saw what was on the other side of that door, his heart nearly stopped altogether.

Standing before him was a young man, but with his body, Clemont thought that it might have been a gift from the gods (if such things were to exist, of course; not that Clemont believed such tales). He stood shirtless, and clad only in a pair of form fitting baby-blue compression shorts that cut off at his mid-thigh region. His chest and abdomen were hairless, but the six-pack abs and firm pectoral muscles required no such add-ons. The compression shorts highlighted his gluteal muscles, and concealed very little of a package that Clemont could ascertain was against laws of evolution itself, and his extenuating calf muscles required no highlight. His entire frame, while thin, gave off an immense sense of masculinity that could not be explained, no matter how Clemont tried.

After standing in silence for several seconds (but to Clemont felt like hours), the young man spoke in a somewhat deep, enticing voice. "Oh, are you the nerd that the professor sent to tutor me?" he asked.

Although the comment itself Clemont found slightly insulting, he could not bring himself to care. He looked up for the first time since the door opened, and saw the face of his student. He had a head of spikey black hair, same as what was in the picture, albeit more out of place, and his golden brown eyes stared back at him curiously.

Clemont had never been very attracted to other people, minus the odd infatuation here and there; he found it to be a waste of time to try to form a relationship with someone else unless for professional reasons. He had all the relationships he needed. He assumed himself to be bisexual, having had small crushes on boys and girls throughout his teenage years. He had never been very sexual in nature, either. He was a virgin, experienced with no one but his right hand every other night, and as he tried to remind himself of all of these facts, Clemont couldn't deny the fact that a small part of him was begging for this man to drag him in behind the door and have his way with him.

He shook his head vigorously, bringing himself back to the moment. He was this man's tutor, before anything else, and this man was his ticket into LU. With a renewed sense of empowerment, Clemont nodded. "I-I am! You must be Ash Ketchum, I'm Clemont," Clemont spoke, extending a hand to shake.

Ash sluggishly shook Clemont's hand. At second glance, Clemont could see a slight dribble of drool that had crusted onto the side of Ash's cheek. Given his state of dress, messed up hair, and slow demeanor, Clemont theorized that Ash must have been asleep before he came. "Sorry man, I came back after class for a nap. Forgot you were coming."

Clemont smiled. "That's fine," he replied. "I'm just glad you didn't step out or anything. Shall we get started?"

Ash nodded and ushered Clemont into his room. Clemont studied the room itself; a single bed; a mess of clothes strayed everywhere, particularly Ash's uniform thrown haphazardly on the floor in front of the bed; and a desk that appeared did not get as much use as one might expect. He also noticed a blue gym bag at the foot of the bed. He remembered Professor Sycamore saying Ash was part of the varsity soccer team, so it made sense that Ash would have his gear where he could grab it quickly.

Ash followed behind him, closing the door behind him, and took a seat at his desk. Clemont noticed that Ash had not put anything else on, and sat there almost naked. "You're… not going to get dressed?" he asked, shocked at his own forwardness.

Ash looked up to him, a look of confusion spread across his face. "Why would I? It's my room, and I'm way more comfortable in my underwear, especially if I don't have to wear that stupid uniform. It's so itchy!" Ash's point was only emphasized as he began to scratch at his chest.

Clemont could not stare away as Ash's finger nails ran along his tanned skin, and he nearly gasped when he witnessed his hand go down from his chest and scratch around the V-line dipping dangerously into his underwear. Having his hand there only seemed to extenuate the bulge even more. Clemont felt himself get flushed with nervousness and arousal, but quickly cleared his throat and tried to ignore the fact that this young man, his senior he just realized then, was half-naked and waiting for him… to teach. Nothing else.

The lesson went on, and through Clemont's guidance, Ash was quickly picking up on the material Clemont was teaching him. He compared it at many times to the class instructor's way of teaching and did nothing but bring Clemont's mood and self-esteem up to new heights. At one point, when Clemont described how the human body used protein to rebuild the muscles that were damage, using an example of Ash doing several sets of squats and eating a protein bar after to reduce aches the next day, he even said once that "Science is so amazing!" This comment made Clemont's day, hearing someone praise the field of work he loved so much.

Clemont couldn't understand why Ash was struggling with his coursework as much as Sycamore had made him out to be. He wasn't the brightest person, Clemont could ascertain, but his grades couldn't possibly be that bad if he was picking up on it as well as he was. Perhaps it was the teacher inappropriately doing their job? Or possibly being in one of the large lecture halls with dozens of other students and not having the one-on-one learning experience? Whatever the reason, Clemont was just happy that this job was going well.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ash yelled "Come in" as a reply from his desk, and in walked a young woman with chin-length honey blonde hair. She wore the female's uniform for Lumiose University, and was carrying a schoolbag over her shoulders. She also had on her head a pink fedora with a black stripe running around the base, and she smiled as she walked in.

"Hey Ash!" she said cheerfully.

Ash smiled back when he realized who it was. "Serena!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat and running to give her a hug. "It's been so long! I missed you!" He then proceeded to plant a short kiss on her cheek, not noticing Clemont's distraught expression behind him.

Serena giggled. "We saw each other at lunch time, silly!"

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you!" Ash said, his tone of voice almost pouting. He quickly became aware of Clemont's confused look staring at his back and turned around to face him. "Oh, right! Clemont, this is my girlfriend, Serena. She's studying Fashion Design here at Lumiose." He gestured at Clemont and turned to face Serena once more. "Serena, this is my tutor, Clemont. He just started today but he's amazing! He makes everything super clear, unlike that old fart Rowan."

The young woman waved at Clemont, who could only wave back as the information was slowly processed. "Nice to meet you, Clemont! And as for you, Ash, we can't blame Professor Rowan if you chose to nap during his classes," Serena said teasingly to the older male. Ash merely grinned sheepishly and started scratching the back of his head silently.

Truth be told, Clemont had barely heard a word past "my girlfriend." He didn't automatically expect Ash to be single, but he hadn't thought about whether or not he was dating anyone, and the two had been so focused on studying that the subject never came up. He knew he shouldn't be jealous about Serena, he wasn't there there to date Ash or mingle with him, but the knowledge that Ash was dating someone who, admittedly, was very pretty had stung a little bit.

"Your coach sent me to find you. You're 15 minutes late for practice. I was there waiting for you and you never showed up, so he asked me to come get you."

Ash gasped. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed, a look of panic spreading across his face quickly. "I was so focused on all this I completely forgot about soccer practice! Coach Bruno is gonna kill me!"

Serena sighed exasperatedly, hanging her hands on her hips. "Typical Ash," she said. "Get dressed quickly and you might escape his wrath if you hurry." She stepped out, waving goodbye to Clemont as she did so. "It was nice meeting you Clemont."

The blonde nodded, waving back just before she shut the door behind her. As she did, Clemont watched as Ash ran for the gym bag beside his bed, and opened it up aggressively. He pulled out a bundle of green, white and black clothes and threw them on the bed.

If Clemont hadn't been shaken up by the fact that Ash had an apparently very sweet and thoughtful girlfriend, willing to go get him to bring him where he needed to be, then he was certain that he was in a state of shock when he watched Ash drop his compression shorts to the ground right in front of him. It was only brief, but Clemont saw the whole spectacle in slow motion through his eyes, and got a very good look at the kind of equipment Ash was working with below the belt; easily eight or nine inches long of flaccid penis swung between his muscular thighs, and Clemont estimated at least an inch in diameter. Each of his testes looked to be as big (and as heavy) as golf balls, and the scrotum and pubis were covered in a short layer of black, tangled hair.

Clemont's face blushed brilliantly, watching Ash kick his underwear off in a hurry and grab a white jockstrap from the pile on his bed. Clemont's trousers grew tighter with an erection as Ash weaved the jockstrap through each of his legs and up to his waist. The blonde almost wanted to say goodbye to Ash's impressive member as it disappeared inside the pouch of his jock, but the fabric did little to conceal it; it merely kept it in place as Ash fixed the straps that were cupping his ass-cheeks and making them stand out even more. Never had the genius witnessed such an erotic sight, much less get to marvel it from three feet away, and he prayed for it to go on forever.

Clemont wanted to cry when Ash quickly dressed himself in the rest of his soccer uniform, a pair of black shorts and a green and white jersey, followed by knee-high socks and black soccer cleats; he didn't want the show to end. However, it had brought him back to reality. Ash was dressing in a rush to be able to run out the door to make it to his practice. He wasn't putting on a show for him. Even so, the image of Ash's dick, swinging between his legs like a thick vine, was now permanently edged into his mind, and he used every ounce of willpower to keep himself from touching himself at that moment. It was especially difficult when Clemont realized that there was a small wet-patch on the front of his pants, and was thanking the gods that his pants were dark enough to conceal it.

The only thing that he was more grateful for than being witness to seeing Ash stripping buck naked in front of him, was that Ash was too busy cursing profusely at himself for not noticing the time to even pick up on Clemont ogling him, or that the blonde's pants were tenting up and that he had side-stepped behind the chair he was sitting in to conceal it.

Ash finished tying his laces and grabbed a blue water bottle from his bed. "Gotta go now, Clemont, or I'm dead meat!" he said, faking a fearful expression. "Let yourself out when you're ready. I'll see you same time next week!"

Clemont could only wave goodbye as Ash ran full-speed out the door. His speed was impressive, but it was the farthest thing from Clemont's mind. All he could focus on in that present moment was the raging erection currently straining the fabric of his trousers, and the thoughts of how massive an erection that Ash might have. Ash had been thoughtful enough to close the door behind him, and with the raging hormones in his body rushing towards his own throbbing member, Clemont couldn't wait any longer.

In a matter of seconds, Clemont's pants were around his ankles, and his white briefs were pulled down over his scrotum. His seven-inch cock sprang out from its restraints, a small tuft of blonde hair at the base. Clemont moaned in ecstasy as his hand started running up and down his shaft. Pre-cum oozed from the tip, so much so that Clemont was almost baffled at the amount, and continued to spread over the entirety of his penis through the stroking motions of his hand.

As he continued to stimulate himself, his mind was had begun to wander. He imagined himself being pinned against a wall by Ash, his masculinity overwhelming Clemont's will to assert himself. Ash would push Clemont to his knees, and he would be face to face with Ash's monsterous cock. Clemont could picture himself being told to suck it until it was hard, an act he would take enormous pleasure in doing.

His hips buckled from the pleasure of his fantasy, and he dropped to his knees. His legs were widespread as he continued to jerk off on his knees He was very close to cumming already, but the images didn't stop. Clemont kept seeing himself getting face-fucked by Ash, imagining himself gagging as Ash's member grew harder within his own mouth, and he would keep going until Ash hauled him off the floor and spun him around. Ash's hands would dip into Clemont's pants, sliding them down. He would look over his shoulder at the well-built man, see him smirk at him hungrily. _'Get ready, nerd…'_

At that point, Clemont couldn't take anymore. The thoughts of what might occur and the stimulation of his erection had brought him to climax. He groaned as globs of semen erupted from the tip of his dick and outward from his person. He continued to pump, wanting to produce more and more of the immense pleasure, but slowed down as the feeling faded away.

Once he stopped, he realized a number of things. His face was now warm from all the blood pumping, and he was breathing more heavily than he could ever recall. He realized that he could no longer deny that he was a sexual person. He realized that, in the span of an hour, he had fallen for his student. He realized that, if his fantasies were any indication he was definitely not bisexual anymore.

However, as he looked down at himself, trying to figure out how he was going to clean himself up, he made the most horrifying realization of all; the compression shorts that Ash had dropped to the floor in his haste to dress for soccer were now covered with semen. Clemont's semen. Most of what Clemont had produced ended up dampening the very light fabric, and there was no way that Ash would not notice it; even if it dried there would still be massive crusting on it.

Clemont was now terrified of what might happen. If Ash found out about this, it would ruin everything. Ash would fire him as a tutor, maybe even beat him up for masturbating in his room and on his belongings, Sycamore wouldn't sign his letter of recommendation, and he wouldn't be allowed into Lumiose University. His whole career could have been jeopardized just because he had gotten too horny for his own good.

Dressing himself again, not caring that his briefs were now soaked with cum, Clemont did the only thing he could think to do in this situation; pack up his belongings, clean up the semen that had hit the floor, stuff the semen-covered underwear in his backpack and get out of the room as fast as he possibly could.


End file.
